Birthday Gift
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Angel's friends throw a party for her on her birthday, and when Yuma goes to find her a present, a certain spirit decides he wants to get something for her also... Astral X OC fluff


Yuma walked down the sidewalk, peering into store windows. Astral floated behind him, with his arms crossed. "Yuma, what is it that we are doing?" the spirit asked.

Yuma looked over his shoulder, "Today is Angel's birthday and we're throwing a party for her at Kotori's house. I need to find her a present."

"I thought you only gave out presents at Christmas?" Astral asked, cocking his head.

"No, you can give presents to lots of reasons." Yuma responded. He found a store that was appealing and entered. Yuma then began to search the store for something Angel would like.

"May I find something to give to Angel?" Astral asked. Yuma paused from his search and looked at him, "Sure, as long as it's not too expensive."

Astral nodded his head and floated off to look. Unfortunately, like Yuma, he was having a hard time finding something she would like. Astral was about to give up when something caught his eye. It was a glass pendent. Inside of it were swirls of silver that looked like small galaxies and silver dots that looked like stars. Astral remember a time when Angel had started talking about the stars on one of their evening walks together.

He floated back to Yuma, who had also found something. Astral showed the pendent to Yuma and fortunately, it was in Yuma's price range. He purchased the two gifts and they left.

They arrived at Kotori's house not long after. Kotori and Tetsuo had already begun decorating the living room. Banners and streamers hung from the ceiling and clusters of balloons were evenly spaced about the room. There was a table decorated with a table cloth and a cake reading 'Happy Birthday Angel!' sat on it.

"Wow. What do you guys need me for?" Yuma ask sarcastically, stepping into the room. Kotori entered from the kitchen. "You're late, that's why." She retorted.

"Sorry, I had a hard time finding a present for Angel." Yuma whined, holding up the plastic bag with the two gifts.

Kotori cocked her head, "You got her two presents?"

"No. Astral got her one too." Yuma explained, setting the bag on the table by the cake.

Kotori smiled, "Tetsuo, all finished?"

"Yep." The large boy stepping down from the step stool. The emerald haired girl beamed, "Now we just need to call her."

Kotori stepped into the kitchen and called Angel onher D-Gazer. Angel appeared a moment later, "Hey Kotori-kun!"

"Hi Angel-kun. Could you come over to my house real quick? I have something I forgot to give you at school." Kotori lied.

Angel smiled, "Sure. Be over in a sec." And hung up. Kotori shoved her D-Gazer in her pocket and ran into the living room, turning the lights off. "Hide guys! She's coming!"

Tetsuo jumped behind a recliner, while Kotori hid by the light switch, and Yuma hid behind the couch. Astral sat beside him, "So why are we hiding ourselves when we know Angel is coming?"

"It's a surprise." Yuma whispered, "When she comes in, Kotori will turn the lights on and we all jump out and yell 'happy birthday."

Astral nodded his head and a moment later there was a knock on the door. The door creaked open, "Kotori? You here?" Angel called, stepping in the house, closing the house. She stepped into the living room, squinting in the dark. Then, the lights came on, momentarily blinding her and her friends jumped from their hiding places. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANGEL!"

Angel stared, completely surprised, "Guys… I don't know what to say."

Kotori smiled, "You don't have to say anything."

Angel smiled, hugging her friends. After a moment of discussion, they cut the cake. Yuma and Tetsuo unofficially started a 'let's see who can eat more cake contest' with Angel's approval. After four slices, Yuma was done, his stomach aching from the large amount of sugar and icing. Tetsuo laughed, "Dude, you didn't stand a chance."

"Shut up…" Yuma muttered.

Angel, Kotori, and Tetsuo laughed. Kotori reached for the gifts on the table holding them in front of Angel. "Kay, Angel which one first?"

Angel looked them all over before picking what she was sure was a birthday card. She opened the envelope, and to no surprise, was a birthday card. It was from Kotori, and the front was decorated with an old style sakura print. Inside was a gift card for a clothes store she usually go to with Kotori. The next one she chose was from Tetsuo. It was a small pack of LIGHT type cards for her deck. Lastly, she then reached for the cylindrical tube that was from Yuma. She opened the end, pulling out the poster inside and unrolling it. It was a poster with all the known Lightsworns in use. She smiled, "Thanks Yuma!"

Yuma smiled. Astral looked around. Where was his gift? "Yuma, where did the gift I chose for Angel go?" He asked warily. Yuma looked over the table, "It was with mine." He said. He checked under the table, finding the small box. "There it is!" Yuma grabbed it, handing it to Angel, "Astral picked this out for you."

Angel took it, looking at Astral. She smiled, carefully opening the box. She quietly gasped. The glass pendent was gorgeous. It had silver glitter swirled making it look like small galaxies and dots that were shaped like stars. She gingerly picked it up looking it over. She looked the spirit floating across from her who was smiling proudly.

"It's beautiful, Astral. I love it, thank you." Angel smiled.

Astral blushed for a slight second, "Of course."

The five (including Astral) talked for a few more minutes before cleaning up. Yuma and Tetsuo headed for home and Angel returned to her house next door.

Angel lay on her bed, holding the necklace by its string, letting it gently twirl. "Astral..." she said aloud. She smiled, "Thank you."

**Author's Note: **Yah! This was supposed to be done before _Do You Want to Dance_ but oh well. *shrugs* Now I can work on my next AngelXAstral fic. ^_^ It will be very interesting.

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!**


End file.
